The First Wish: Kingdom Hearts
by fumofu6
Summary: A boy Fukato makes a wish without knowing it would become a reality. Follow his story on his journey as a Wishmaker who is contracted with a Wishgranter! No legitimate pairings yet! Has Ocs. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is JUST a work of fanfiction. All I own are my ocs.

Also, this whole chapter takes place before Sora gets to Traverse Town.

Chapter 1: A Wish Upon Me

A boy with dirty blonde hair was running to school. He was late for the eighth time this September, and he was going to hear it from his teacher this time for sure. He reached the classroom door and swung it open, meeting his World History teacher.

"You're late again, Fukato!" his teacher angrily flung his book in his hand and gestured Fukato to take his seat in the back. Being a freshman in this class sucked for him, since he was with a bunch of sophomores. He didn't even know a majority of them.

"You're bad, being late and all!" Ashlyn, the girl who sat next to him, lecturing him on tardies and such. Honestly, he was late nearly everyday, he just couldn't help it with his sleep habits.

"No, I'm not...," Fukato defended. He didn't dare try to defy her, otherwise Ashlyn would give him push-ups on the spot. She could be that scary when needed.

Fukato, a transfer student who came back from visiting Japan for a year, attended Jacobston Union High as a sophomore. He originally was born here in America but visited Japan from time to time. He has slightly spiky dirty blonde hair, piercing ice cold turquoise eyes, and wore a blue shirt with a black and gray sleeveless hoodie and dark gray shorts.

"Yeah you are, did you even do the homework that was assigned yesterday?!" Ashlyn proceeded to stand up to smack him with her 1000 page textbook about World History.

"W-wait a minute, come on, spare me senpai!" Fukato shielded his face for the upcoming attack, but nothing happened. He cautiously looked up at Ashlyn. He was about to begin explaining what happened at his home but was immediately interrupted by their history teacher.

"Hey lovebirds, mind doing this later? Trying to get the class running here, so save it for later!" the teacher then resumed his lesson on the origins of the Magna Carta and such.

After first period ended, Fukato rushed out the class in fear of punishment from Ashlyn and headed over to his second period, Piano. And dear god were some people inhumanly good at it while he was mediocre at playing. Upon reaching the door, he met his long time friend Nixon.

As soon as class started, Fukato began talking to Nixon about games and anime. Fukato was obsessed with games and anime and would play and watch them to no extent until he was tired from sleep. He absolutely would never let Kingdom Hearts, Persona, Fallout, Tales of Series, and many others go from his "Paradise Closet", what his parents called his closet.

"Yes! I beat Terra without taking any damage, no guard, no glide, no drive, no items, no armor, no accessories, no limits, no drive, level 1 run, and no looping yesterday!" Fukato declared with pride.

"Wow, you are a true to your games," Nixon remarked. Nixon liked Kingdom Hearts but he wasn't addicted to it unlike the dirty blonde next to him.

The bell rang for third period and Fukato left with Nixon to go meet Emanuel, the "Mexicasian" of their group. Yeah he liked anime but he wasn't too into it like Fukato and the others. That was the only reason the group deemed him that title (and that nearly all the others were Asian also).

The three went into their third period, Algebra II, to meet up with the some of their gang, there was Nuci, the short-tempered Asian girl, William, the laid-back lazy Asian (of an idiot to some), Jerica, the Asian who deems herself incapable of doing academic studies (although she is ironically quite smart), Gaia, the Asian guy who is too lazy to do his work yet very intelligent, and Alan, another Asian guy who is straight up stupid at times. The others who didn't have this class with them were Joji, a Asian exchange student who was able to speak fluent English without much of an accent, and Chou, the Asian student of the group.

"Hey, everyone!" Emanuel waved at our circle of friends. He then suddenly screamed out, "So, WHO'S COMING AFTER SCHOOL?!"

Fukato wasn't really surprised at this since he was used to this loud behavior and so were the others but the other classmates seemed to be freaked out about how this voice can be so... roaring.

"Uhhh... you don't have to yell like that, you know that right?" Fukato commented, sitting down on his assigned seat. "You could just politely ask everyone instead of scarring the room's ears."

"Huh, I know that. I just speak loud that's all."

"Well, it's inconvenient for other people so maybe you should stop that," Joji placed her hands together to show her small sense of care and thoughtful advice.

"Mhm, y-you should follow what Joji said to every word," Fukato fiddled with the hem of his shirt and moved on to cracking and rubbing his fingers and knuckles. Nixon knew what it was, Fukato liked Joji, badly.

"Come on, I mean we're all hanging out after school after all right?" Jerica confirmed with her soft yet assertive voice. "Like we planned this a week ago!? So if you aren't coming, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR IT!" She then pointed at William, since he almost never came to our get-togethers.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm coming with Fukato and Nixon," William plainly answered in a monotone-like way. He had no choice since Fukato and Nixon forced him—rather begged him—to go since they would feel the wrath of everyone else if they didn't do so.

"Good! Well class is starting and since we don't have classes with each other after this, we'll meet up at Emanuel's house. Ok, everyone?" Joji asked one last time.

"Ok!" Everyone shouted in unison.

After the rest of the periods passed, school was quickly over. Fukato couldn't wait for the get-together party and went to the promised meeting place Nixon and William agreed on.

He came to the central square of their school, which was pretty spacious without students around. Nixon came around the corner and saw Fukato waiting, standing against the wall. Nixon called out to him and he looked up and waved back.

"Ok... we just have to wait for William's slow ass...," Fukato murmured to himself. Fukato walked up to Nixon and they started talking about their day and games, especially games, but was immediately interrupted after.

"Fukato, don't you think I didn't hear you call me a "slow ass"," a boy's voice said from someplace near Fukato. Fukato looked behind him to find William peeking out behind a wall.

"Oh... uhhh... urmmm... I-I didn't say a-a-anything at all. What are you talking about?" Fukato tried to evade the assumption, but to no avail, failed miserably.

"Come on, we're gonna be late so let's go... like NOW!" Nixon rushed the three friends out of the square.

They walked down the sidewalk of the street. Fukato very impatiently kept running and then stopping for his friends. All three of them knew each other for a good, solid three to four years, but he knew Nixon ever since his childhood. He just couldn't remember any of it until they reunited again in junior high.

As they were walking past an alleyway between two houses, one being Emanuel's, Fukato stopped in his pace and gazed at the seemingly endless corridor of dirt. He felt a tingle on the sides of his body, and shivered a bit.

"I feel something weird...," Fukato whispered to his two friends. Sure he felt this many of times, but this one felt very distant and eerie yet bright and nostalgic, like he's seeing something himself all over again.

"Why do you feel that way?" Nixon asked.

"I don't know... it just feels like I'm confused and awkward. But it's just not awkward and it feels like nothing too, but I don't want to ignore it either." Fukato attempting to explain his mysterious turmoil of emotions.

"Uhhhh... I don't really get what you're trying to say," William scratched his head wrapped in confusing thoughts.

Fukato looked at his friends and glanced at the alleyway once more. He was sure he could have known what it was but just forgot it completely. "It must be nothing." He shrugged it off and took a step forward. Suddenly, Fukato felt nauseous and dizzy, falling forward in drowsiness.

 _What is your wish?_

Fukato opened his eyes and saw that he was standing on a cylinder platform covered in stained glass with a vivid picture of himself sitting on the side.

"Is this Kingdom Hearts?" Fukato questioned his surroundings, thinking it was all a dream and he just needed to wake up.

 _Don't be afraid. Step forward._

'Huh,' Fukato was then in deep thought and unknowingly stepped forward towards the shining light brightening the platform he was on. He couldn't control himself from stepping forward no matter how much he resisted.

 _Tell me your wish._

"Who's there?!" Fukato shouted and it echoed through out the infinite abyss of darkness.

A man cloaked in a white robe with blue edges on his collars, wrists, and hem of his robe appeared out of thin air. Fukato was surprised and started slapping himself to awake from this magical dream turning too real.

"I am a Wishgranter," he started, "and my name is Vyros. I am honored to grant you one wish. You can wish for any powers or any fantasies of your world you wish to become reality. You cannot, however, wish for any of the dead to come to life, and of course you cannot wish for more wishes. I will grant you any wish that follows these rules, all you just have to do is tell me your wish and the Wish Contract will be complete in which you will become a Wishmaker." The cloaked man then snapped his fingers and a paper appeared in his hand.

Fukato unsure of what he was talking about looked around in confirmation, seeing no one else to talk to, thought to himself about testing this one specific wish. He then clearly spoke loudly, "Then if this is true... I wish that Kingdom Hearts was a reality!" Fukato shouted with all his might and confidence.

"Then so be it, Wishmaker," Vyros, the man snapped his fingers once again and an actual Keyblade appeared in Fukato's hand. Vyros then bowed and warned him, "At the end of this journey, I hope you will find an answer to your unending questions in your life. Also, do not fear, but I will test your resolve at that moment's end. I do hope you will find your resolution and move forward. Until we meet again." And with that Vyros instantaneously disappeared from Fukato's vision.

"What? What was that about?" Fukato tried to interpret what happened just then but a blinding light soon came down and engulfed him.

He woke up laying on the sidewalk seeing his two friends overlooking his ill features.

"Finally, you just collapsed out of nowhere!" Nixon worried about his friend, gave a hand and pulled him up. William looked at both of them, and just snickered.

"Ahhhh, if you're just gonna knock out like you're sick, we should've just stayed at home," William complained. He was secretly worried about Fukato's health, but wouldn't admit it, since he accidentally slipped out that he didn't care for anyone's health but his own.

"Yeah, maybe I should've, that way you would receive a beating from Joji or Emanuel," Fukato replied with ease. He was glad all that was just an imagination, or was it.

"Uh huh, now can we get going? It's like right there." Nixon pointed at Emanuel's house and gestured them towards it. As they took another step forward, a gaping hole opened in front of them.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" William jumped back and swallowed his saliva. In a trembling stance, Fukato reached out towards it and touched it. It felt like a liquid on his fingertips and it sort of soothed his touches. He touched it again but his time the hole came at them and consumed the three of them.

Inside, they were falling and screaming their way down the dark bottomless abyss seeing nothing but black the whole trip.

When Fukato woke up, he found his friends beside him still out cold from the waving hole. He looked around and found a sign.

"Welc-," Fukato then wiped the thick dust on it and continued reading it. "Welcome to... welcome to Traverse Town!" He observed his surroundings and found another big sign on top of an entrance to a building. It read "Accessory Shop". He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He turned to his right and saw the barricaded door to the Third District.

"Is this a reality?" Fukato told himself. He couldn't believe it, the Vyros guy may have made his fantasies a real reality.

End of Chapter 1

Finally finished it! Took me a while and it was shorter than what I expected it to be. Of course I have school so this will be updated randomly but don't worry! I'll try my best to update with lots of read in one chapter! Just review and follow or don't if you didn't like it, you don't have to do that!

Important Characters

Main Characters

Fukato: Hair – Dirty Blonde

Eyes – Turquoise

Age – 14

Personality – Shy, Quiet, Friendly, Caring

Relations: Nixon – Childhood Friends

William – Good Friends

Nixon: Hair – Black

Eyes – Hazel

Age – 14

Personality – Caring, Short-tempered, Friendly, Reliable, Discreet

Relations: Fukato – Childhood Friends

William – Good Friends

William: Hair – Black

Eyes – Brown

Age – 14

Personality – Discreet, Lazy, Impulsive, Keen

Relations: Fukato – Good Friends

Nixon – Good Friends

That's all the important characters for now. More will be added later. Thank you for reading the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Honestly, I have to do this every chapter I guess... anyways I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts and Disney, all I own are my ocs in this fanfic and some elements to the story.

Chapter 2: My Wish Becomes Your Realities

"Wake up guys! HEY! WAKE UP!" Fukato screamed into his friends ears and immediately succeeded in waking them up. They rose to their feet in dazed motion while squinting their eyes and taking in the scenery.

William yawned being exhausted and all. "Where are we?"

"Really, that's your reaction? Calm as hell, I should just leave you here and go search for the way back, William," Fukato was irritated as they seemed a bit calm, especially William, for TRAVELING INTO ANOTHER WORLD.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Nixon asked while stretching and stroking his tired eyes. He glanced at William's direction which he saw a sign that read "Item Shop". "Wha? Whoa, are we on drugs because this can't be real. Is it real, Fukato? Please tell me it's not." He did not want to know either way because it was already confusing with his hazy memory.

Fukato was infuriated at their oblivious reactions and was seriously ready to put them to rest. He couldn't believe his friends were so calm in this very situation of being in another world. 'These two idiots are more problematic than our immediate circumstances. Don't they even understand?' Fukato thought to himself.

The two idiots of his friends finally took a more realistic viewing of their scenery and FINALLY took into reality that they were no longer at home.

"AHHHHHHHH, where are we!?" they both screamed. Nixon started to breath harder and tried to calm himself before anything drastic happened.

"OH, hey welcome to my house," Fukato said sarcastic, "finally decided to wake up and realize something, haven't we... WELL IT"S TOO LATE!" He roared at his two idiot friends. He couldn't stand them right now for their stupidity and lack thereof.

"Really, we're at your house? Oh, then we're okay...," William pumped himself up trying to leave the front gate. "This must be your front door, right?" He tried to even find the tiniest grasp of hope of going home.

"Oi, you know I was just kidding about being at my house right?" Fukato seriously couldn't believe his eyes, as his friend seemed to have lost his mind. He looked at Nixon and it seemed he started to accept what William tried to elude.

This inescapable universe.

Nixon stared at Fukato for assurance but he pointed at the sign near them. "Great... now I know for sure that we can't leave anymore." Nixon felt ready to scream but Fukato stopped him. Fukato noticed the dark miasma appearing in front of them. It looked like it was trying to hear something out there.

William suddenly cried out, "MOM, COME HELP ME!"

Fukato slapped his hand on his forehead and grabbed both Nixon's and William's hand and made a run for the accessory shop. Out of the dark miasma, appeared small shadows and armored soldiers with a heart insignia on it and they rampaged towards the friends.

"Just as I thought, those are Heartless!" Fukato observed behind them while escaping to the shop. He knew they were in the universe of Kingdom Hearts no doubt.

(Opening: Cobalt by Trysail. You can choose to listen to it or not. Just songs I'll be putting for openings and endings. And obviously I don't own them.)

Slamming the entrance to the accessory shop open, Fukato tossed his two friends onto the ground. He turned his head back to see that the Heartless were nearing the doors and he shut them closed before any of them got in. Keeping the door closed, he frantically surveyed his surroundings to keep the door shut. Fukato found a small wooden plank and stuck it into the door pull handles locking the door in place.

"Gah, you two were useless!" Fukato exclaimed. "Geez... if it wasn't for me, you two would probably be dead or out there running for dear life." He examined both of them to see them really riled up. Anytime before they would make an erratic movement and Fukato would probably have to tie them up with the rope he secured along with the plank.

"For crying out loud, someone's trying to sleep here! Didn't yall see the sign posted out there?" a masculine man with blond hair spiking up rose from behind the counter startling Fukato. He had an appearance of a middle aged man with a white shirt and a orange waistband (have no idea what those are called) with blue baggy pants. "We're close. So you best tell me what you're doing here." He demanded.

"Uhh... oh... errr... there are ummmm...," Fukato stammered and afraid of the man's presence, pointed to the door outside. "Huh-huh-heartless... out there!" he cried shallowly. The pressure was getting to him quickly and effectively and he knew he couldn't take any more surprises.

The middle-aged blonde grabbed some scrap of junk and headed for the door. "TAKE THIS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled, while starting his junk machinery. It blazed the whole front door and burned all the heartless to ashes. "Now, don't come back if you don't want any more flames! And stop messing with my customers!"

"Whoa!" Fukato's mouth gaped open as the black burnt leftovers of the heartless began to disappear from the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" the man asked.

"Oh, yes I am. Ummm, my name is Fukato Irijou and thank you for saving us." Fukato slightly and quickly bowed to thank him.

"Ha, well name's Cid and if you need anything, come to me for help." The man named Cid proudly bumped his hand to his chest. "Ah, I have something for you if you're going back out there." He dug into some piles of boxes and held up a bracelet. It was gold with a small fluorescent teal gem with rigid steel edges.

"Ummm, what's this?" Fukato said as Cid put the bracelet in his hand.

"You keep it, I always kept it for good luck. Never knew what it did but I felt like it gave me luck though." Cid reminisced on his past of the times he had luck with the bracelet. From the time he found it, he was struck by lightning but survived but apparently the luck saved his life. He had a gun and it went off breaking his computer but at least the luck saved his life from possible death... he had no luck with this thing whatsoever. He scowled at those thoughts and led Fukato and his paranoid friends out the door.

Fukato put it on his wrist and smiled at the thought of hospitality the man gave him. He turned to his friends who seemed to spook to talk while inside the shop.

"Dude, I wanna go home. Can we just go home?" Fukato frowned at William's statement.

"I told you, we have to find the same way we came from." Fukato looked up at the stars and realized how vast the universe was for a long time. It was never like this for him after the last time with Nixon when they were stargazing at Nixon's house during their childhood years. "I mean I wanna go home too, but we have to find the way and I'm gonna need you two for that too."

Nixon snapped out of his spooked state and listened to Fukato's last statement. He wholeheartedly nodded and agreed with that comment. "Yeah and if so, we have to accept this right? No matter how fake this could be."

"I guess so. I guess we shouldn't be so scared about this." William added.

"Then let's get going." They all gazed at the stars above them in hopes to getting back home safely. Comets passed and meteors shone with great light above the sky. And one star blinked out disappearing.

"Uwahhh, hey look a star is going out." A humanoid dog pointed at the sky. The three faced the voice of the First District.

"We gotta find that key quick!" His duck companion shouted.

Fukato, William, and Nixon looked at the two walking towards them. They looked up at the three friends and in an awkward position, both groups felt out of place for a split second.

"Maybe we should ask them, don't ya think Donald?" the dog asked. "They might know where the key is..."

"Okay then, why don't you ask, Goofy?" Donald replied. The duo looked the trio over up and down, sizing their appearance (to Donald, knowledge).

"Guhh, have you seen anyone with a key here?" Goofy grinned the biggest grin a Disney character could ever make.

"No, we haven't," still stuck on the fact that a star went out, Fukato walked over to the duo and asked them, "Do you two know a way to get home?" He hope for an answer but...

"Sorry, but we can't tell you. Rules are rules." Donald stated and Fukato had to resort to his, well, last resort.

"Ah, but I can get out of this world through your Gummi Ship right?" Fukato stared at Donald's surprised expression anticipating that he would just tell him.

Donald, taken aback, muttered something incomprehensible to Fukato. He did NOT want to reveal the possibility of traveling to other worlds with this smart guy, who may or may not know what they are there for.

"Come on Goofy, we're wasting time here. Let's go and search for that key." Fukato, completely ignored, stared as they brushed him off.

Donald and Goofy walked up the stairs and a dog, on all four legs unlike Goofy, came running to them on the other side. The brownish orange dog looked towards the alleyway and back at Donald.

"No! We're not going that way. We're going this way up the other stairs Pluto." Donald commanded Pluto and he tried to deny but Donald wouldn't let. Pluto followed Donald and Goofy up the stairs to the Second District and disappeared.

"Ugh... since a star blinked out and Donald and Goofy are here, Sora has to be in that alleyway." Nixon faced the alleyway debating on an action.

"Yeah, most likely, if this is playing out like the game... then yes," Fukato was sure this was like the game but with them in it, it would be different than the normal Kingdom Hearts. "Let's check it out to see if this is really flowing like the game."

"Ehhh, we are?" William turned around to find Fukato and Nixon pacing into the alleyway. "Oi! Wait for me!" He ran after his two friends.

Fukato peeked over the small stacked boxes against the wall to find brown spiky hair. He pulled back and looked to the side of the box facing away from the wall it was against finding a pair of lean legs with a pair of goofy (not a pun) oversized shoes.

The brunette on the ground squirmed a bit before opening his pair of blue eyes. He lazily gazed around before freaking out that he was in another world. "WHOA! Th-this is another world!"

Fukato fell back on his butt astonished at Sora's first actions. "Guh, well of course you're in another world!" He winced at the pain his ass was causing him.

"Oh, sorry but is this really another world?" Sora asked.

Nixon helped Fukato up and answered, "Yeah, we're lost too like you. Although, we didn't lose our world." He murmured at his last few words.

"Oh...," Sora was frightened. His friends Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, and Kairi, most definitely Kairi were gone. He had tried to grab and hold Kairi but she vanished as he was about to hold her. And now she was gone without a trace.

"Hey," Sora started slowly. "You guys don't really mind if I'm with you guys right? Of course just until I can find my friends." He just needed to find them and then he would be off.

"Yeah, we're just trying to find our way home after all. We're not supposed to be here." Fukato bit his lips.

"Yeah, that's if we find our way home." William added pessimistically. He stared at his friends accepting this fantasy stranger so easily. Nixon immediately pulled William back in front of the accessory shop.

Nixon glared at William for even attempting to put down his childhood friend. He whispered at William, "Hey, don't say that. Fukato is already trying so hard to be optimistic about this so don't make him break down. Got it?!"

William glowered at Nixon. "Well, look. You have to look at it realistically too! What if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives. Rather what if we do find that portal back, where will it lead us to?" He had put a lot of thought into it after his breakdown in the accessory shop. He started thinking realistically and logically about the possibilities of never returning home.

"Tch, fine, so you have been thinking abo-" Nixon, interrupted by Fukato waving, scowled at William and instantly smiled over at Fukato.

"Oiii, we're about to go to the shop! So come on!" Fukato yelled. His two friends looked at him and shrugged. They followed him and Sora to the shop to meet Cid again.

As they flung the door open, Cid met their eyes with his. "Back again, are we? Oh, and a new friend huh?"

"Uh, gramps, erm... have you seen my friends around here?" Sora asked.

"First off, don't call me gramps, and if you came from another world, they're bound to be here somewhere." Cid answered sincerely. Sora no longer had any hopes to find any of his friends.

"Ummm, hey Sora!" Fukato put his hand on Sora's shoulder to give him a feeling of hope. "Let's go looking for them!" Although Fukato knew they weren't in this world, he felt the need to help Sora.

"If you guys are going to go back out there to find his friends, you guys should check the Second District first." Cid said.

"Alright, no better place to check out for now than that," Nixon walked out the door to go to the Second District. The others followed him out and followed the signs to their destination.

When they entered the Second District, they saw a man running across the pavement trying to escape from something.

"What's he running from?" William questioned the man's action. "Wahhh!" The man's heart suddenly flew out of his chest as he froze on the ground disappearing and out of the darkness came out a soldier heartless.

"It's those things again!" Sora pointed at the soldier heartless that disappeared. More heartless came from the shadows and appeared as the shadows.

"We're surrounded!" William cried out. In a small time, the shadows crept near them and especially towards Sora.

A shadow jumped at Fukato who tried to block it with his arms. Nothing happened. Fukato looked over his arm to see the shadow stuck in place. He looked around and observed as Sora, William, and Nixon were frozen in time.

 _As a part of your contract, you will travel this universe for your journey. But you will need a power to keep you and your friends safe._

Out of the blue, Vyros instantaneously materialized from a small gleaming light. "It's you again!"

"Yes, it is I, Vyros, your Wishgranter." Vyros proceeded to walk in the direction of Fukato. He took step back in caution.

"Yeah, I know that already," Fukato readied himself for any suspicious movements. "So, what do you want?"

Vyros chuckled at Fukato's aggression. "In order for your journey to continue, you need a power. And that is the key that that boy holds behind you."

Fukato peered over his shoulders. "Sora's keyblade? But that's not real. This is just a fantasy that I made right? So we can't really die, right?"

"Did you forget? The wish that you made, as I said, would become your reality. And you can't change that anymore. You have agreed on the terms of the Wish Contract."

"Geh, so I have to fight now to survive?!"

"Indeed. That is your only way to survive. Your two friends there will have already been affected by your reckless wish so I will grant them the other powers they need too. Most Wishgranters aren't this generous."

Fukato knew there was no other way around this predicament. He had to agree no matter what if he wanted to protect his friends. "Alright fine. I get it, so give me the powers I need. Them too." 

"Glad you understand what you wished for." Vyros snapped and Fukato felt a pang in his head and a keyblade materialized in his hand. "One warning, with this wish that you have made become a reality, there will be side effects that you will come to face. That effect is what you will have to fight off. Do you have any questions?"

"Since you say that, yeah, I do." Fukato then asked. "What is this "side effect" then?"

"Great question. I will happily oblige to answer your question. The "side effect" is...," Vyros snapped his fingers once more, and held out a hand. In his palm were 12 people hooded in white cloaks. "Your "side effect" are these men, the 12 Apostles of Light. They are made up of your distortion in this realistic fantasy. As you know, you and your friends aren't supposed to exist which is the cause of that distortion.. These 12 are to balance that and if you defeat them, you will gain back freedom to go home."

"So, we're stuck here until we defeat those 12 Apostles of Light." Fukato bit his lips in utter disbelief at this statement.

"If that is all...," Vyros slowly stared at Fukato's depressing expression. "Until we meet again."

Fukato looked above him to see the shadow that was about to attack him. He slashed at all the heartless in the vicinity and time resumed. All the heartless vanished into the vast darkness.

"Whoa!" Nixon and William looked at Fukato's hand and saw his keyblade. It was just the same design as Sora's keyblade. They felt in their hands a sword and a wand.

"Cool, I get a sword!" William shouted.

"Hey where did we get these?" Nixon wondered with his wand in hand.

Fukato smiled at his friends. "These are now our powers."

(Ending: Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku by Sana. I prefer Gumi version or Amatsuki x ShounenT cover though. I don't own this one either!)

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Preview: Chapter 3

"We have to fight this thing?! But it's so fucking huge!" William screamed as the Guard Armor slammed it's gauntlets on the ground creating shockwaves.

"No way are we killing this heartless!" Nixon casted fire at the head. Donald assisted with casting more fire at its arms and feet.

* * *

"Name's Sora."

"Donald Duck."

"Goofy."

"Fukato."

"Nixon."

"William."

"All for one, and one for all!" They chanted.

Haven't started on next chapter but I will. And sorry this took a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I just don't own Kingdom Hearts and Disney. There! Last time I'm saying it (probably).

Chapter 3: A Giant Heartful Wish

Fukato smiled at his friends. "These are our powers. Ours to keep."

"What do you mean by that?" Nixon tilted his head in confusion. Swinging his Dream Wand, his wand randomly fired a blizzard spell out of its end. It targeted William as it flew over to him.

William parried the blizzard with his Dream Sword. He looked at the shine the sword gave. "Awesome, it feels so natural swinging this!"

"Wow~!" Sora fancied the wand for its magic. Then he stared at the Keyblade in Fukato's hand. "Just the same as mine! That must mean something."

"You think so?" Fukato compared his and Sora's Keyblade and no doubt they were one and the same, the same Kingdom Key. There were no difference to differentiate out of the two keys.

Sora shook his head in confirmation affirming Fukato's doubt. Heartless appeared once more and they decided it was better to head back to the Accessory Shop.

"Geez, here too!" William swung at the incoming Heartless in the First District. Nixon clobbered at the Shadow Heartless and casted blizzard at an incoming Soldier. The entrance of the Accessory Shop was just around the corner.

"Over here, hurry!" Sora yelled out to Nixon and William. They sprinted with all their might into the shop for the third time to find Cid behind the counter.

All four of them calmed their bodies down and took a seat on the couches. "Ughhh, didn't expect to find so many of them in the First District." Fukato commented.

"HA! Tired from that only? Well guess what, you guys better have a good reason to come in here the THIRD TIME within 1 hour!" Cid roared at the now four friends. He looked at them in an aggressive expression.

Sora was quick to answer that question in little words. "There's just too many of those things out there! That's why we're here." Cid gave him a worried look and faced Fukato awaiting another answer.

Fukato further explained their current situation with the man in the Second District who lost his heart. Of course, he left out the part about Vyros and how they obtained their powers. Cid nodded at their troubles. 'Perhaps, I should've never gave that blonde that bracelet.' Cid thought that was the case.

"Well, it's about time to close shop so you guys should head to the hotel in the Second District." Cid instructed.

"Hell! NO!" Nixon scowled at that thought of going back the way they came, which was danger zone. "We just told you th-"

Cid hushed him and his friends out telling them that over at the hotel, his friends would be waiting for them inside and that they would shelter them for a bit. And so they particularly had no other choice but that.

As they left the building, a husky voice held out to them, "As long as you two keep wielding the Keyblade, they will come at you relentlessly."

"Wha? Who are you?" Sora asked. He held his ground with Fukato, Nixon, and William behind him.

"Hmph, that's not important right now, now give me the Keyblade." The tall brunette demanded as he pulled his gunblade out from his back.

'Crap, we have to fight this guy, Leon!' Fukato stared at the frightening man Leon. He wasn't at all ready for a battle like this.

"Fine have it your way." Leon started off, readying his large gunblade as he hurled a fireball at Sora.

(Opening: Cobalt by Trysail.)

[Information: Defeat Leon!] (Battle Theme: Danger Zone from Persona 3 Portable)

Sora parried it back at Leon and he readied his strike with a jump do his 3 hit air combo. Fukato materialized his Kingdom Key into his hands and subsequently threw it at Leon. Leon stumbled back at the Strike Raid that Fukato pulled off.

'Wow, didn't expect to do that!' Fukato monologued to himself.

Nixon and William pulled out their wand and sword that they sheathed on their back. Nixon pointed his wand in the air hoping to call something out but nothing happened. Instead, he pointed it directly at Leon and out came a fireball. "Fire." Nixon called out.

William spun around with his sword. Apparently he thought of Goofy's Tornado Ability attack and did it without thinking. "Tornado v2!" He sliced Leon twice before backing out as Sora jumped in front of him and bashed him with a couple hits. Fukato followed up with an Ars Arcanum, realizing he was learning the Limits quickly. He ended it with a vertical spin and a ground smash.

'Just how am I learning these?' Fukato thought. 'I shouldn't have these abilities until far into the game.'

Leon staggered backwards at the ground smash. He instantly got back up and swung his gunblade creating a strong gale throwing Nixon and William unconscious across the ground. Sora recovered from it and attacked Leon once more but he effortlessly dodged the weak swipes.

"Aha, I have you now!" Sora shouted as he was about to finish his missing combo.

"No, more like I got you." Leon calmly punched Sora across the face when he tried to swing his finisher. Leon grabbed him by the hood of his jacket.

Fukato stared in disbelief at the sight that Leon was about to put Sora to sleep, maybe even forever. However, he knew that wouldn't happen if the story was going the similar direction it was supposed to. He diverted Leon's attention by yelling at him. "Hey, let him go!"

Leon stared at Fukato's unwavering eyes. He then dropped the brunette he was holding and walked towards Fukato. "Hmph, give up already. You don't stand a chance." Despite his battered appearance, he seemed to be walking fine.

"Give up? Yeah, says the guy who's getting beat up. I mean look at yourself. You're in no shape for this." Fukato prepared himself by twirling his keyblade behind him. "Sonic Blade!" And Fukato zoomed after Leon and directly pierced him over and over at least 6 times. He stopped and pumped his chest out out of cockiness. "How'd ya like that, huh?"

"Tch, you think that's all it takes to defeat me?" Leon asked. He charged his gunblade and it glowed a yellow aura of light.

"U-u-um... yeah?" Fukato nearly choked on his spit as he saw the tall man charging his dangerous gunblade. He thought he could've won with his moveset of Limits.

"Well, you're absolutely wrong about that," Leon sternly replied. He swung his even longer, charged gunblade at Fukato with ease. It hit Fukato but somehow survived it instead of being split in half from his waist. He then charged a slightly bigger fireball at Fukato. Fukato dodged it by rolling to his side and saw another fireball coming at him. The fire blazed his right arm and burned off part of his sleeves. He cringed at the heating burning sensation but ran towards the outside cafe hiding behind a brick column.

"Come out and make this easy," Leon snickered. He did not have a fight like this in a long while and the dirty blonde proved himself to be worthy of fighting.

"Hell no!" Fukato cried out. "I thought you would like a challenge since you seem to be smiling about our 1 on 1." He peeked out of his left side seeing Leon carefully stepping near his position. He had to think of something quick. Holding his burned arm, he took the lantern on top of the table and snuck back at his hiding spot. He turned the lantern off and waited while taking another peek to find Leon's current position. Leon was very near, in fact, the other side of the column. His gunblade was sticking out after all. Fukato had 1 chance at this and only 1. If he messed this up, he would be for sure dead.

'Okay, I got this.' Fukato took one last breath before circling the column. But as he did that Leon, at the same time, lunged his blade at the boy, however Fukato used his palms to direct it to the column.

"What?!" Leon was surprised at this turning action. Fukato then smashed the lantern at Leon's head and all the oil inside it exploded out and got both Leon and Fukato drenched in the greasy oil. Leon became dazed and Fukato ran to the center of the lamps.

"Haha! Now you can't use fire without catching on fire." Fukato stated. Leon clenched his fists together but smirked.

"Who said I had to use my hands to fire?" Leon held his gunblade up and a glow of red started emanating from the tip. Fukato also smirked. "Hey, you're about to lose here, you know that right?"

"Yeah, maybe. But who knows what the outcome will be." Fukato then started sprinting towards the tall brunette.

"Well, whatever you're doing, it won't work!" Leon shot his fire blast when Fukato hopped to his left. 'A feint huh?' The fireball neared him and when it was about to hit, Fukato immediately hopped to the right of Leon. 'A double feint.' Leon froze as the boy brought his keyblade in hand and was about to smack him.

"I... ngh... got you... now," Fukato chuckled at his victory. But he suddenly blanked out after something subtle poked him from the back. "Wha-?" He fell with a hard thump.

(Battle Theme: Danger Zone should just stop here)

"Awww, Squall, you're slipping." A ninja girl standing with her foot on top of Fukato teased.

"Huh, no I went easy on him. And his friends." Leon barely managed to huff that out. "Still, it looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

Yuffie took out the nearly invisible needle that had sleep poison on it from Fukato's neck and brought him on her shoulders.

2 Hours Later

"This place... again?" Fukato squinted at the brightness of the area, Dive Into the Heart.

 _We meet once more, three times in one day. I would say... you're definitely getting spoiled by me. Most Wishmakers aren't this generous, I'll have you know._

"Generous...?" Fukato tilted his head in a dazed state of mind. "Why?" He observed the dark abyss surrounding the blaring bright cylinder of tinted glass.

 _Disregard that last comment. But perhaps, like the other times we have met, you wish to have one more power. Do you?_

'Power?' Fukato blindly took a moment to think. Placing his fingers on his chin, he finally decided. "Power... I want the ability Scan."

The voice in his head chuckled. _Such an ability can be learned through perception, however, judging from your mind's memories, you mean the ability to perceive the opponent's health and attacks. For that clever passive ability, I will grant a bonus._ The sound of a snap was heard throughout the endless platform. Fukato's right eye glowed a green aura and a small circle engraved itself into his eye with tiny ancient hieroglyphics.

Fukato blinked a couple of times before hearing another voice. "Hey, Fukato! Wake up! Come on, we gotta get out of here. So wake up." 

"Wake up?" He blankly stared at his wrist where the bracelet that Cid gave him was attached to. "I... I... need to... wake up."

Fukato's eyes fluttered open. He was in a one bed room with a table in the center but there were a couple of Soldier Heartless at the door to another room.

"Yuffie, go." The gunblader held his weapon tightly and rushed at both Heartlesses knocking both of them out of the room and out the window with him jumping out. The ninja Yuffie left to the next room and door closed shut and locked.

"Come on, Fukato... snap out of it." Nixon started snapping his fingers in front of the blank blonde. William shoved Nixon out of the way and told him to look after Sora as he shook Fukato harshly.

"Ugh... huh?" Fukato pushed William away to stop him from shaking him over and over. "Hey, what was that for?"

"To get you to wake up! But never mind that. We got a problem and we need to get out of here quickly." William informed Fukato of the situation while he was asleep.

Nixon gestured the two to help Leon and Sora, who just jumped off the balcony to assist Leon. Nixon dropped down and the two followed subsequently.

(Battle Theme: Night of Fate from obviously Kingdom Hearts 1)

"Yuffie and I will secure the First and Second District while you four secure the Third District," Leon firmly commanded them to hurry to the Third District.

And so they left to the Second District to encounter more Heartless. Nixon pointed his wand forward and casted blizzard which shot out like a shotgun shooting three icicles ending in a small splash explosion of shards of ice eliminating a couple of the Shadows. A soldier lunged at Sora but he parried it and swiftly stabbed it forcing it to dissipate into the darkness.

"Not much to fight, but I'm not complaining." Sora smiled as they breezed through the Second District with the four of them. "There was a lot on my island, especially by myself."

"I bet it was. But I wanna fight a lot more since there are more of us." William snickered as a few more Heartless formed.

"Wow, three Shadows and two Soldiers. So haaaard to beat...," Nixon sarcastically grumbled.

"Yeah, but for some reason I can see that these guys have more HP than the last group we fought." Fukato pointed at the middle Shadow and saw that it was getting a bit larger than normal.

Nixon casted fire at it and William rushed at the Soldiers with his sword poking forward. They killed three of the Heartless but the large Shadow and one of the Soldier survived. They were already nearing the small doors that connected the Second and Third District. Sora jumped at slashed down at the Soldier getting rid of it, now one step closer to the doors but the Shadow blocked the way.

"So when you mean you could see their HP, you really do mean it right?" Nixon asked. He peered over at Fukato's face.

"Yeah, you know the bar and everything." Fukato's eyes slightly glowed a bit green with the circle insignia in it. Nixon saw it and was amazed that he had something like that.

"Wow! Th-tha-that's cool!" Nixon yelled out in fascination.

The Shadow had one full bar and a quarter of HP, but it was down to half of its one bar. Fukato swiped at its feet tripping it over. Then he jumped and stabbed it downwards earning the kill.

(Battle Theme: Night of Fate end)

William looked at Fukato's move in awe at the amazing feat he pulled. "Damn, you're good at this, and you barely fought."

'No, not really... I faced Leon alone after you guys knocked out alongside Sora. So I got in some really good practice at nearly beating Leon. Wait, nearly?' Fukato screamed at the agony of losing. He knew Leon's whole moveset yet he lost.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you screaming?" Sora desperately wanted to shut Fukato up. The brunette didn't receive a reply however.

"No, it's nothing." The blonde keyblade bearer nearly looked pale as he couldn't remember what happened before he almost beat Leon. More Heartless formed from the ground behind them.

William told the others about the Heartless and they all went through the door.

Quiet as ever, without a sound at all, the boys walked around near the empty house. Sora looked around to see if any of his friends were there, but no sign of them showed up. Down the stairs, Nixon whispered to Fukato, "Isn't this where, you know, happens?"

Fukato quietly replied back, "Yeah, where Donald and Goofy land on top of Sora and then they fight the Heartless and the Guard Armor." Nixon nodded and whispered to William to prepare themselves for a fight.

As they walked to the center to find nothing but an empty lot with the Dalmatians lighted up at the fountain, voices screamed as they flew into the sky and back down to land on Sora and Fukato.

"Wha!" William squealed like a small boy.

"Ohhhh... huh? The key!" The duck and the dog's face lit up in happiness but was immediately interrupted by the Guard Armor crashing down from the sky the same way. Then walls blocked all entrances to get out and they found themselves stuck to fight the armored Heartless.

(Battle Theme: Hand in Hand from Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)

"We have to fight this thing?! But it's so fucking huge!" William screamed as the Guard Armor slammed its gauntlets on the ground creating shockwaves.

"No way are we killing this Heartless!" Nixon casted fire at the head. Donald assisted with casting more fire at its arms and feet.

Sora and Goofy were handling the arms but were getting pounded when it was shadow punching. Fukato needed to clear this boss as fast as possible, so he readied a Limit. He started slashing and then floated into the air and kept on swiping at the armor. "Ragnarok!" And out of the tip of the Keyblade shot out a bunch of rays of light that burst into flames when it impacted the armor deftly finishing without sustaining much damage.

(Battle Theme: Hand in Hand end)

"What the-? That was soooo easy!" Sora put his hands behind his head in the sight of the armor being defeated and dropping a small ring boasting a dark yellow hue. Sora picked it up in his hands and approached Fukato. "You have to teach me those moves sometime. Ok?" Sora smiled but then frowned remembering he had to find his friends. He turned to Donald and Goofy.

"We've been looking for you, and uh you too." Donald said as he pointed at Sora and Fukato.

"You've been looking for me?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy nodded at that question.

Leon and Yuffie showed themselves from behind Sora. "They too have been seeking for the wielder of the Keyblade." Yuffie gave a nod in agreement. 

"Hey, why don't you four come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy considerably asked the four boys.

"Ha! See, I knew you guys could travel to other worlds." William held Fukato back from killing the duck, as the duck shrugged him off.

"I wonder if I can find Kairi and Riku." Sora's self-esteem lowering by the second.

"Oh come on, we said we would find them with you didn't we?" Fukato grinned at Sora's depressing face. "So don't be such a downer about this."

"Oi, don't lump me in with your statement, you idiot," William glared at Fukato's kind face.

Donald then continued on that comment, "Yeah, our ship runs on happy faces. So no frowning, no sad faces. Okay?"

"So, come on, show us your happy face." Fukato looked at Sora expectantly. And so Sora looked down for a moment and came up with a different face. Fukato laughed like no tomorrow because it was exactly like the face in the manga (refer to the Kingdom Hearts manga if you don't know the face).

Sora put his hands in and said, "Name's Sora."

"Donald Duck."

"Goofy."

"Fukato."

"Nixon."

"William."

"All for one, and one for all!" They chanted.

End of Chapter 3.

Pls leave a review and favorite this if you like it so far. And of course you will have to wait for a while, since I have academic stuff to do, like a whole bunch of projects and making up classes. So for those reasons, chapters will take long to update. And please return to read this if you like it and continue with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: For the days of all people, this is a disclaimer that basically says I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Disney, but only my Ocs. And that's all it only needs to say (with this included).

By the way, be sure to leave some sugar-filled reviews behind while you're at it. Thank you, they're very delicious by the way.

Ah... and one thing before this starts, thank you for them, uh... reviews NatNicole! Yes this is a very weird story I know, but hopefully it will get better.

And from now, I've finally decided behind the scenes that this story will now be in Fukato's POV. Yeah I was debating it all this time and finally decided it was better as a first person story than a third person.

But anyways, with all that out of the way, enjoy the chapters!

Chapter 4: The Next Wishful World

"All for one, and one for all!"

I chuckled to myself at this newly founded friendship and trust between my own friends and Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I still couldn't believe this was all real but it was. Maybe this wish wouldn't be so bad after all... I hope.

"We better get ready for the trip to the next world, everyone," Donald said as we all came into the First District. "So how about Fukato and Sora do the shopping for the trip? Yeah?" Donald handed me 400 munny as he was talking.

"Ah, but before you go do what you need to, please take this," Aerith softly smiled at me and gave me another 100 munny. Seriously, how was I supposed to slip these into my pockets when they looked so big. But it transformed into paper munny and folded neatly into the opening of my wallet relieving me of having to figure out a way of shoving it in my pockets. "That's from all of us. Oh, and Leon has something for you too. Leon!"

Leon silently gave me a gold luxurious container filled with some liquid. "That's something from me, personally, ok? So use it wisely." He muttered. But I noticed he was holding back a smile behind his blank facade and especially his small blush. I quickly smiled in thanks of his gift, an elixir, for "beating" him.

"Is that all?" Sora asked.

"Well, you could always visit the Item Shop or the Accessory Shop if you need any necessities," Yuffie pointed out. "The Item Shop has all sorts of stuff you could use while fighting like potions and ethers."

"And the Accessory Shop has accessories that will boost your fighting capabilities during battles. That might prove useful," Aerith pointed at the bracelet I had on my wrist. "Cid gave you that didn't he? Well that has some mysterious powers that I can feel emanating from it. It might just awaken when you need it the most."

I looked at the bracelet Cid gave me. It wasn't a part of the game at all, so what would this be? I shook my head, disregarding the appearance of the bracelet.

"Really...?" I stared at it and then looked up to Aerith. Maybe, there is hope in finding home. Maybe with their help, my friends and I can get home.

"You guys have a long journey ahead of you," Yuffie said, "so don't die on us anytime! Ok? Promise?!"

"We promise!" All of us cried in unison.

As they left, the six decided to check the Item Shop for anything they can buy. Donald checked one of the staff's price and it was 800 munny!

"WHAT!? Why would my nephews charge that much?" Donald immediately became furious at his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie for overpricing these items.

The nephews explained that they had to have some sort of business and that these items were hard to come by, excluding potions.

I sighed at the price of one ether. Seriously, 1 ether costed 120 munny! What were Leon and them thinking when they gave us the munny?! That we were freaking rich and loaded more than Ansem the f*cking Wise? Sure we had the 400 from Donald but still!

"Gah, we can't get anything good!" Nixon let his shoulders dropped as he sighed.

And Sora was too busy holding back Donald to care about these prices, and so Goofy suggested we get to next world before Donald burns the whole town down.

* * *

As we stepped onto the Gummi Ship, I immediately noticed that it was way more specious than I had expected it to be. It had 6 single bedrooms fitted for each of us with everything needed. Desks, nightstand, and a twin-sized bed. I took the one farthest from the cockpit which was also near the exit door.

Sora took the room across from mines while William declared the bedroom next to Sora's his. Nixon entered the one next to mines and Donald and Goofy were satisfied with the remaining 2 rooms.

"We'll be heading to the next world right away, but first!" Donald spoke aloud so everyone could hear. "Remember that this ship runs on happy faces so no frowning, or sad faces! And take these Sora, Fukato." Donald handed us a red crystal which vanished from our hand and we felt our hands heating up. We achieved fire... wow.

 _'So I get to burn stuff now! Yes.'_

Goofy got up from one of the three cockpit chairs and handed us a book. A book called, "How to Dodge Roll like a Pro". Really, Goofy?

But now Sora and I knew fire and the Dodge Roll ability which would make our lives much easier now.

And so we set off to the next world.

(Opening Theme: Burn! by Bullettrain Yu-gi-oh! Arc-V opening 2)

Donald steered the ship to his best of knowledge but he seemed to have trouble avoiding meteorites, and ONLY meteorites. They were HUGE! So I wondered why he kept running into them. Goofy was ok with the shooting, rather he was really good at this.

Sora and I just talked to each other about our Keyblades, while the last two were nowhere to be seen from the cockpit. They must've been in their rooms.

"You know what I'm really wondering?" Sora put his finger under his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are our Keyblades alike, rather the same?" Sora hummed to himself pondering on this mysterious coincidence.

I also felt myself pondering on the same thoughts. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but I knew I wouldn't get any answers now.

"The Apostles of Light. Who are they?" I whispered to myself.

But Sora caught me. "Apostles of Light? Are you okay?"

I became embarassed that he caught me mumbling to myself than just keeping it in my head. "Uh yeah, nothing to worry about."

Sora leaned over with a "ehhhh" escaping his mouth. He put his hand on my forehead to find that I was a bit feverish.

"Your forehead feels a bit hot, maybe you should head to sleep." 

"Mnh, uh yeah, maybe I should," I assured him that nothing was really wrong but he insisted that I rest until we get to the next world.

As I laid down on my bed, I brought out my phone. I unlocked my phone and looked through my text messages, and I saw that I had received quite a lot of messages. Three from Jojo, five from Jerica, and two from Alan. The rest were just junk messages.

 _'Could I text back?'_

I closed my eyes for a moment, but was interrupted with a knock on my door.

"It's me, Nixon." My friend on the other side said softly.

I got up, and opened it for him and let him in. He propped himself on my bed while I took the desk chair. This felt just like my room, except the exclusion of games spread around the floor.

"What did you want?" I asked him.

Nixon stayed quiet for a while and so I let him. He took a deep breath before starting, "I got a text message from our friends."

"I did too." I looked away from his eyes, seeing his sadness.

"I texted them back but got nothing from them yet." He pulled out his iPhone 6, and showed me the messages.

 _You three weren't at the party. And you guys missed school too! -Jojo_

 _Come to school, your parents are worried about you. -Gaia_

 _Where are you guys? -Emanuel_

 _We're worried about you, so if you come home. Tell us. -Jerica_

 _Police are looking for you guys. If you get this, tell me where you are. -Chou_

 _Hurry up and get here already, it's already late! -Nuci_

"Everybody's worried about us. But we can't tell them where we are, they won't believe us. Not where we are." Nixon chuckled at his own statement, a tear leaving his eye and falling down his cheeks.

 _'Everyone's worried about us at home.'_

Nixon stared out the small circular window, peering out at the distant stars. One of them had to be our home. It just had to be.

"We've been gone for at least a night already." I said. I paused for awhile looking out into the galaxies out there. The horizon endlessly stretching out farther and farther. "Time sure flies quickly."

"Yeah," Nixon quietly cried, swiping a tear from his face. "I hope we aren't gone for long."

"I hope so too."

(Ending Song: Friends Forever by Circle of Friends)

End of Chapter 4.

Fumofu's Message: Sorry have to end quickly since I have some problems of my own to take care of stacked with my homework, causing chaos with me! Reasons, just reasons why I wouldn't update quick enough but I just needed to throw in some character development for Nixon and Fukato.

Also don't forget to leave a review while you're at it.

Chapter 5 Preview: A Land Full of Wishful Wonders

"We're falling?" Fukato tried to steer his direction but bumped into Donald who gave a loud shout.

"FIRE!" Donald shot a fireball at Fukato but missed and hit Goofy.

"Guwahhh! Help me!" Goofy waved his arms and legs hoping to burn out the fire on his back.

Fukato then tried to get to Goofy but couldn't so Nixon shot a ice shard at Goofy to stop the blazing jacket from burning Goofy. "Agyuk, thank you Nixon."

"No probs!" Nixon said as we landed on our feet on the ceramic ground of Wonderland.

Just wait for more! Hope you like it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh ho, no need for a disclaimer right? Yes? I'll just do it for the safety then.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (somewhat) and my ocs. Okay?!

Now lets start already.

Chapter 5: A Land Full of Wishful Wonders

I saw the stained glass once again. Must be a dream. I surveyed my surroundings and found nothing but the empty abyss and the glass flooring.

He appeared once again. THAT boy, the same age as me. Whispering to me. Reaching for me. But I didn't respond.

I didn't know him. He shouldn't have known me, not that I know of.

 _Wake up!_

He stepped forward once, twice, thrice. And lastly mouthed to me...

"We'll meet again."

His white hair, and his red dress shirt along with a black vest wavering in this seamless wind. We were no longer in that abyss but in the skies. The limitless stars, the Lanes Between.

"Promise?" He asked.

And everything went blank.

(Opening Theme 2: Burn! By Bullettrain – Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 2)

My friend Nixon was by my side when I woke up from my slumber. I squinted at the dimly lit room of mines just awaking from my dreams.

"Finally, you're awake," Nixon said. "Hurry up, Donald said we're about to reach the next world."

Already? Time went fast. I looked at my watch to see it was 8:54 am. Ah, I slept for nearly 7 hours. Not enough sleep for me that is.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"It's been 10 hours since we left Traverse Town. We took a detour to see some sights. But anyways come on, let's get to the cockpit."

We entered the cockpit to find Donald and Goofy working the ship to its fullest (weak power). Sora entered in too and with a plate of waffles.

"Want some?" Sora beamed at me, so I couldn't reject. It didn't matter anyways, I was hungry, very hungry.

"Uwahhhh~..." I chewed on the soft and flaky waffle taking in its fruity and sweet taste. It was amazing.

"Wow this is good! No, the best!" Nixon gorged on one more waffle, content with just two.

"Thanks! This is all I could make anyways. Can't make anything else or I'll fail." Sora still smiling. I chuckled.

I took another bite out of my third waffle and then took one more after I would be done with the one I bit. While chewing on my waffles, the world that appeared before us was Wonderland. Great~... the clusterf*ck of the damn Bizarre Room. And we would most likely be fighting that Trickster Heartless.

"Are we ready?" Donald asked everyone. "Well, ready or not, here we go!" Donald pushed the handle forward and the thrusters of the Gummi Ship flared and blared into the world. Light consumed all of us in the ship and nothing was left in the ships but gadgets and whatnots.

(Have to change to 3rd POV for this scene. Ugh... not that I don't like it. It just won't sound right.)

"He's progressing," a man cloaked in a white robe with blue ends stepped forward from light and looked inside a projecting image of Fukato and his friends falling down a hole.

"Yes, he is," another man stepped from the gleaming light dressed in the same attire as the other eleven people.

"Hahaha... perhaps we should just kill him now, and we would be free, yeah?" a woman cackled and laughed hysterically at her own comment.

"We shouldn't yet," a shorter man said in a calm demeanor. "That'd be risking the Wishmaker to just assist him. As of now, that Wishmaker is neutral, he will only assist his subject if he is in dire need of power. Causing the Wishmaker to side with him will not help our own cause."

"Besides, wheres the fun in that? Killing off our target so early," a bulky man also took a step out of the gleaming light as he continued, "it'd be more fun if he was stronger."

"Hmph, I say we get this over with and be free already," another woman stepped out too along with six others. Four women and eight men of the group.

"As the leader of the Apostles of Light, I believe he will threaten us with his darkness. True that we must defeat him as fast as we can, but as Fourth has said, that would mean provoking the Wishmaker Vyros into assisting him." The first man said.

And soon arguments broke out left and right along with insults to flame their fire. None would want to stop to discuss on their current plan.

A slam on the invisible table projecting Fukato's progress abruptly stopped everyone in their motion. And order was restored between them.

"As First, the leader, I command that Twelfth and Eleventh confront Fukato at the world Wonderland. NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" Twelfth, being the coward he was, shook in fear the projected voice of their commander.

"On it." Eleventh sternly replied.

"Intercept them a-," First shut his mouth closed as he conjured a spark of lightning in his right hand, and shot it behind him.

It flew and a black coat was nearly zapped.

"Whoa, that was close!" the wimpy hooded figure yelped in surprise. His hood fell down to his shoulders to reveal his face and hair. A blond haired boy with his hair spiked up clenched his teeth knowing he would probably get his ass kicked by these twelve Apostles of Light. "Name's Demyx, hows your day?"

First looked at him, antagonizing his presence and charging another lightning bolt to decimate the boy. "I'll let you leave, but not before I know where your from."

Demyx twitched, not wanting anything to do with these guys anymore. And he opened the Corridors of Darkness and faded into it.

"Hey!" Third shot an icicle shard but missed her target. "Grah! That guy may leak info about us! Shouldn't we chase him?!"

"No, he is with them," First put his hands in front of him to stop Third from following him, as the portal disappeared, also while playing the "pronoun game".

"Don't play the pronoun game with us! Just tell us who they are."

"Organization XIII, the leaders of the Nobodies," First went on to explain what their goal was and what they had (just look them up if you don't know what their intentions are) to his following members.

"That's it? They want hearts? Pfft, that's stupid." Third retorted.

Fourth chuckled at her comment and just burst into a laughing fit after his chuckle. First slapped his hands on his forehead in his dumb intellectual personality, shaking his head.

"You two, get going already," First opened a portal of light (which I kinda wanna refer to the Corridors of Light, but there is no such thing yet I think) and the two appointed to tracking down Fukato started their mission.

(Yay, back into 1st POV of Fukato!)

"Whoa..." Sora smiled as he felt like he was floating.

"We're falling?" I tried to steer my direction but bumped into Donald who gave a loud shout.

"FIRE!" Donald shot a fireball at me but missed and hit Goofy.

"Guwahhh! Help me!" Goofy waved his arms and legs hoping to burn out the fire on his back.

I then tried to get to Goofy but couldn't so Nixon shot an ice shard at Goofy to stop the blazing jacket from burning Goofy. "Agyuk, thank you Nixon."

"No probs!" Nixon said as we landed on our feet on the ceramic ground of Wonderland.

Next, we saw a human with bunny ears running for a door at the end of the hall that we were in. He was a damn bishounen... what the hell?! I took a peek at Nixon's expression and his mouth was opened, wide opened. It wasn't like the real Kingdom Hearts game. It was different like an actual anime (look up Heart no Kuni no Alice for the bunny and all other characters used in here).

 _'Things are getting different, very different...'_

The bunny faced us after realizing he were watching him run around. _'Damn, if a girl was here, would they be squealing over this guy?'_ I wasn't prepared to see anymore of this world but we had to at least lock the Keyhole once it reveals itself.

"Damn it, I'm late!" The bunny boy frantically pranced around while eyeing us. Did he want us to come with him as an excuse? Excuse me, but I don't time for that while we're looking for the Keyhole to save your god forsaken bishounen world. "I'M LATE!"

 _'Well get the f*ck out of here and go to the castle, dammit!'_

"Ummm, do you need help sir?" Sora asked politely. He reached out towards the male bunny as he gave a wide grin.

"Yes, and call me Peter White please," the bunny answered.

 _'F*ck, Sora, you fell for his plead, his fake plead!'_ I cringed at the bunny Peter White. He took Sora's hands in his own, in which case all the yaoi fangirls out there would be wishing for some doujins on this, and thanked him.

"Gah! Get away!" I yelled at Peter. "Look, we'll help you, but we're in a hurry here." Sora stared at me innocently, not getting what I was getting at.

Donald and Goofy also didn't understand and was oblivious at the situation. And suddenly, light fluttered from Sora's clothes.

He was now attired in a blue sundress with a white pinafore along with white socks appealing his Mary Jane shoes. _'What the hell is going on!?'_

"Uwahhh! What the-?" Sora freaked out at his clothes change and was pulled into an embrace.

"I have finally found you, Alice...," Peter whispered into his ears earning a stare from us. I nearly puked at his statement, his entire existence to all the girls out there and the yaoi fanbase.

"Wah- but my name is, my nam-, uhhh, my name is...," Sora stuttered confused on how to react. However, as he was trying to correct the forsaken (and mistaken) bunny, he was pulled by the bunny with his strong grip.

I shook my head and just ended up following them to wherever we would go, most likely the Queen's Castle.

That'll be all for this chapter, so let's wrap it up!

Oooh lots of mystery this chapter, I suppose. Hope we'll get to see them? Well, gotta see them reviews too ya know! Also that yaoi comedy, lol!

Now for that preview!

Chapter 6: The Castle Laid on the Land of Weird Wishes

As we approached the castle gate, unlike the game, the Ace of Hearts shouted to us from the other side of the gate asking us of our disposition.

"You have Alice? Huh, and I thought the bunny was a useless prick." I looked at him, gazing at his spear, he seemed ready for anything, maybe Heartless? We had just passed the Bizarre Room and there were no Heartless there.

"Also who are they?" The Ace of Hearts asked.

"Ah, you see they saved me from those creatures lurking about, you see," Peter pulled a smile.

"Okay, but if you want entrance, first hand over Alice. After all, it is my duty to protect her from them."

I felt eyes spying on us from afar but shrugged it off and gave Sora an ok to enter without us first. "Be careful, Sora," I told him.

"I will," Sora assured me with his grin.

And the gate opened for Sora to enter the Queen's Castle.

That about wraps up this and just wait for the next chapter! Have a nice whatever time you're reading this.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ughhhhh... don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or Disney at all. Just my Ocs...

Chapter 6: The Castle Laid on the Land of Weird Wishes

We came to a stop in front of a blue door that was a bit taller than Goofy height. Peter White, still holding Sora's hand, reached for the knob and twisted the door open. Inside was a wacky room with stuff everywhere.

Books were floating upside down from the ceiling, windows twirling around itself, and doors that could speak to you. It was very, very trippy in there.

"Do we have to go in there?" William asked aloud. "It's ummm... very weird." He had a look on his face that was sickening. He must have thought we were going crazy.

Peter walked in with Sora hand in hand. "Come in, nothing to be afraid of." I shook my head in disbelief. If this was normal to him, what wasn't normal then? I took one step in and then the room felt like it had gotten larger, or did I get smaller? I looked around and saw that William, Nixon, Donald, and Goofy were just the same size as me... weird.

A yawn escaped out of the doorknob, catching me off guard, "Why must everyone be so loud? So noisy with your footstep," and the doorknob yawned once again. "Kick it down a notch, would ya?"

Donald just stared at the doorknob, and came into the room. He turned the knob and pushed the door open and just walked through like nothing happened. Perhaps, he just didn't want to put up with this crap. The doorknob cringed in pain out of utter surprise of Donald's rude attitude. We followed in shortly but it seemed that Peter wouldn't let go of Sora's hand.

"Ow, walking in heels is tough," Sora pouted. "Wonder how Kairi ever walked in these."

Peter smiled at Sora's pout. I felt a pang in my heart, and it wasn't right. 'Don't worry, I only like Joji. And ONLY Joji. But he's annoying me...'

"How about I carry you, Alice?" And Peter scooped up Sora bridal style.

"I told you, I'm not Alice!" Sora blushed and tried to push himself off of Peter.

"But, who else could you be? The one and only Alice, right?"

"NO! I'm Sora, Soooorrrrraaaaaa! Do you understand?"

Peter turned his head forward, ignoring Sora's statement. Goofy pointed at the top of a hill, revealing itself as a castle.

"Ah, that's the Queen of Heart's Castle. Let's make haste, shall we?"

(Opening Theme: Burn! By Bullettrain Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 2)

We continued down a road that led to the castle, according to Peter. I didn't want to believe him, but he was our only lead in this world as of now. Treading down the road, I spotted some Heartless making some movement inside the forest, the Lotus Forest that Peter had just told us on the way. At the very least they weren't bothering us. And Sora didn't look very comfortable at all, being carried by a man he just met.

Peter abruptly stopped and suddenly a bridge appeared before our own eyes. The bridge materialized with cement bricks that led straight ahead into the castle.

"Let's go," Peter stepped forward and yelled out to the castle, but no one responded. "Perhaps, we should get closer."

"I think we should've done that in the first place," Nixon said monotonously.

The bunny just brushed it off with a laugh and proceeded to the castle across the bridge. The bridge was pretty much surrounded by nothing but plains that reached as far as the horizons. No shrubs or nothing else whatsoever.

As we approached the castle gate, unlike the game, the Ace of Hearts shouted to us from the other side of the gate asking us of our disposition.

"Um, we're good, I guess?" I said without thinking. I froze thinking to myself if it was the right answer but he seemed to accept it.

"Hmph, so Peter... you're back with," the Ace of Hearts gasped after he saw Sora. "You have Alice?" Then he whispered to himself, "Huh, and I thought the bunny was a useless prick."

I looked at him, gazing at his spear. He seemed ready for anything, maybe Heartless? We had just passed the Bizarre Room, and there were no Heartless there. But the Lotus Forest appeared to be lurking of Heartless.

"Also, who are they?" The Ace of Hearts broke the short, still silence.

"Ah, they saved me from the creatures lurking, you see," Peter pulled a smile.

"Okay, but if you want entrance, first hand over Alice. After all, it was my duty to protect her from them."

Sora stared at all of us. I felt something was watching us but shrugged it off and gave him an ok to enter without us first. "Be careful, Sora," I told him.

"I will," Sora assured me with a grin. And the gate opened for Sora to enter.

"Ah, you know something, Ace," Ace, the Ace of Hearts, turned around and peered at Peter. "Just don't KILL her, okay?"

My expression darkened. Kill? As in murder Sora? "Wait a minute! Ace!" He looked at me, looming over me with his yandere aura. "Don't you dear hurt Sora!"

"Heh, who's Sora?" Ace blankly asked. "If you mean Alice, I love her too much. I WON'T lose to the likes of you." Huh? This guy seriously wanted to get beaten up so badly. "But if you do dare taint her, I will kill you yourself. Or maybe her? That way she can never be with anyone else ever again but me."

No, he didn't want to get beaten, he was absolutely crazy over this Alice girl. Enough to kill her and whoever comes between them. That would be me, right now. Ace turned his back towards me and vanished into the dark corridors of the castle.

"So now what?" I asked Peter.

"Now we wait until someone else opens the gate for us," Peter kept his devious smile on him. And this was the plan? To wait until someone comes? Wasn't Ace the only one guarding the front? This wasn't like the game nor the anime nor the cartoon movie.

I kept hearing it, the drop of a liquid. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Fukato?" Goofy then put his hands near his ears to try to listen to whatever I was hearing. "Gyuh, I don't hear anything."

Plop... plop... plop. I concentrated on the noise. Where was it coming from and why is it there? I figured it out. It was above me.

I looked up... and blood dropped on my cheeks like a teardrop. I couldn't believe my sight. I couldn't scream. I couldn't make a sound.

"Blood...," William looked at my face in horror. He looked up and nearly vomited at the sight.

It was raw and undoubtedly fresh guts and intestines with blood splattered everywhere. The Queen of Hearts Castle's flags were blocking the sight of it when we were coming here. I nearly choked as another droplet of blood hit my skin.

And then Peter pointed out, "That's the Hearts symbol on his shoulder. He was the Two of Hearts. Would you please help me? I already know that Alice is dead. Ace killed him in front of me."

"Wha-?" I barely choked on my own words. Fear, was it? No, it's the fact that Sora is in there himself with that crazy psycho is what I'm fearing.

"If you want to help your friend, you have to believe in me! But we can't get past this gate, and it's the only entrance inside that I know of," Peter looked into my eyes, hoping we could free Ace from his psychotic nature.

"Ngh, y-yeah, we'll help you!" The words I managed to spew out of my mouth felt like ice.

"But uh, is it okay to ask why he's this way?" Goofy wondered. "There must be some reason he's like this, right?"

Peter faced away from Goofy, and muttered something. He squinted his eyes and heavily breathed in before telling why. "He's been told to protect what was dearest to him. And that was the Queen of Hearts. But the Queen of Hearts didn't love him at all but rather loved the Ace of Clover. When he proposed to her, she rejected. And that's when he started to act weird and abnormal. I tried talking to him, but he kept telling me that I should be worrying more about myself. Then we met her, Alice."

Nixon attempted to say something but then shook his head in disapproval of himself. Instead Donald asked what he was thinking, "So, uh, this Alice girl, did you like her?"

"Yes, I cherished our time together," The bunny depressingly announced. "In fact, I myself would've done anything for her, but Ace went further than that. People who interacted with her either went missing or never talked to Alice ever again. I confronted him about it, but he denied my claims. Finally, he came up to me one day and told me that I should stay away from Alice. The vibe he gave me was horrendous and terrifying. It was dark and threatening."

"So basically, Ace loved Alice so much after losing the Queen of Hearts to the Ace of Clover, that he killed people for her," William summarized it up but then questioned why. "If you say that Alice is dead, then how come Sora is Alice right now."

"Who knows? But I know that he may repeat that cycle once more if we don't stop it quickly," Peter was determined to stop Ace.

"What did he do to her?" I asked.

"He killed her, he said if he couldn't have her, no one could."

* * *

"Tch, damn Fukato is with them," Twelfth's shoulder slumped. "Can't his damn friends get a life and go away! It's going to make the job a lot harder."

"Hmph, talking about a life, we don't really have one if we're stalking the boy," Eleventh deadpanned. A grumble came from his stomach, and he blushed.

Twelfth laughed at his partner's hunger. He had never seen Eleventh become hungry while out on a mission especially since he was embarrassed about it. He pulled out a sandwich and started to eat it and handed his second one to the taller man next to him.

"You can thank me later," Twelfth teased Eleventh until his laughter died down. "Man, this is boring. Why don't we just take Fukato and feed him something poisonous."

"Because First would kill us if we ever provoke the Vyros," Eleventh deadpanned again. "And besides, where the hell would you get something poisonous?"

"Hello, I can use poison attacks?"

"Oh, right. Let's go."

* * *

I unlocked the gate using my Keyblade because waiting would be stupid now and pointless unless we wanted Sora to die. But I wasn't going to let that happen ever.

"Let's go."

"Same words, I used too," and then someone appeared in front of us alongside with another guy. Both were cladded in white garments, the one Vyros showed me.

"You guys are the Apostle of Light, right?" I asked.

"Oh, I suppose Vyros have already told you about us, well that makes it easier," the shorter man unveiled himself to reveal a brown haired boy with crystal green eyes. His hair was put down but his back spiked upwards.

"Who are they?" Peter asked.

"Someone we just met too," Nixon replied.

Then the taller one revealed his face too, showing his slightly toned face yet looking young. He had short black hair that was mainly down and red eyes that if it could, would pierce through you with fire.

"Hey, Eleventh," the short man said.

"What?" Eleventh stoically answered.

"Lets test them, don't ya think?"

"Sure, why not," Eleventh pulled out a chain and crushed it and the other did the same. "You better be ready, Twelfth." And appeared in his hand a pistol and a sword. Twelfth had a monk's stick with two arrowhead-like ends.

I instantly readied my Keyblade. The others also readied their weapons.

"Behold, the shining light that gives judgment. Blessing all tainted darkness that brings ruin. We are the skies of that light, the Apostle of Light!" They said in unison.

(Ending Theme: Friends Forever by Circle of Friends)

* * *

Thank you for reading! But I don't think I'm going to put a preview so, have a Happy New Year everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Wishing Light of Wonderland

Eleventh aimed his pistol at me shot his first bullet. It shone of light and pierced through me, leaving a burn mark on my shoulder. Blood leaked out of my wound but I couldn't waver now. I rushed at Eleventh but Twelfth blocked me and parried my attacks as I tried to get through him. He chuckled at my actions and I tried harder. William came from the side to assist me but Eleventh swung his sword around him and Twelfth.

"Holy Arts: Blaze Force!" He called. Fire swept around them creating a shield-like form and burst out in embers pushing me and William back.

"Damn, they're good," William said.

The duo just simply grunted at William's comment. It seemed we would have trouble fighting them on the bridge of the Queen's Castle, but we couldn't escape because of the barriers. Is this hopeless?

(Opening Theme: Future Fighter by Ono Kensho and Yoshimasa Hosoya from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V ED 2)

(Battle Theme: Middle Boss from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology)

I backed off a bit and then stood my ground. I wasn't gonna give up if my life was on the line. If my friends' lives were on the line. Never in my life will I back down at those times, not like what I did then. My fist tightened onto my Keyblade's handle. Donald gave out a cry as he was beaten down by the cocky monk and Goofy was knocked out after the stoic sword-pistol man did his Holy Arts whatever. That left Nixon, William, Peter White, and I still up and about.

Eleventh faced me and shifted his pistol and shot the surrounding ground bursting it all into flames. "Holy Arts: Sheer Scorcher," he said plainly. Indeed with its name, it was really hot and scruffy to move in. The flames had instantly died down right after but there were still ember in the air and the heat was still searing into us. Twelfth wasn't at all affected and actually moved even quicker.

Nixon casted blizzard but the icicle melted as soon as it appeared. He wasn't holding up very well with the heat but he still managed to move and cast even more magic. Twelfth just dodged them with ease while Eleventh just used his sword to repel the attacks, like how in the world did he do that. One of the repelled magic thunder came back at Nixon and knocked him off his foot. He tried to get up but couldn't with the heat.

Peter White had actually disappeared at the exact moment that the Holy Arts was evoked. He must have rushed ahead inside the castle, but the barriers were up so how did he get past it? 

William just straight up fainted from the scorching cement meaning that left me alone now. I could barely think and process everything with hyperthermia coming its natural way in these conditions. Eleventh whispered another spell, "Holy Arts: Sparking Deterioration." Embers flew everywhere and Twelfth just stayed behind Eleventh for this attack. They fell down like snowflakes but there was something off about it. It was slow but when one touched the floor it sparked and combusted into flames. Crap, what the hell are with these hard attacks. There weren't many but it would be dangerous if touched any one of us. Luckily, they were only pointed at me and no one else.

(End of Battle Theme)

"You should give up now, the odds are against you," Twelfth deviously giggled.

"No!" I held my wounded shoulder and casually moved aside before an ember to burst into more flames. "I won't. Not on my life!"

(Battle Theme: The 13th Struggle from Kingdom Hearts 2 or 2.5 HD Remix)

[Information: Defeat the Apostles of Light Eleventh and Twelfth!]

The barriers put replaced themselves to fit an even smaller arena for us to fight in. Despite my current conditions and my odds at beating them, I had at least a chance right? I swiped at Twelfth but he dodged my attack by reversing himself behind me (think of Reversal the Reaction Command). Then he spun his stick in the air and slashed down at my back tearing my clothes and flesh making a large gash.

"Holy Enchantment: Venomous Paralysis!" My body started to shake and I felt woozy and soon I pretty much froze. But I resisted it as much I could and still couldn't budge at all. He kicked me over to face him. I could barely talk smack about him with my heart barely beating and hurting as it wanted to beat louder and louder. At least I wasn't bleeding as bad because of it.

Eleventh snapped his fingers and flaming pillars appeared around me as Twelfth jumped back. "Holy Arts: Enraptured Chain Pillars." The flames blew away and revealed exactly what it said. Chains. The chains wrapped themselves around my slim biceps, body, and ankles. Did they want to capture me? My mind started to fade and black out due to the small warmth the chains exuded. It really did enrapture me after all.

And then he called out to me. Sora!

 _Fukato, don't give up!_

My eyes fluttered open again as I heard it. I looked towards the castle entrance to find Sora and Peter White. Did the bunny escape to get him? Sora was breathing hard and looked tired. He came through the barrier with Peter and summoned his Kingdom Key.

"I won't forgive you guys for hurting my friends!" Sora yelled at the standing duo.

I tried to say something, anything really but the paralysis was strong and the words that escaped my mouth were jumbled. Sora looked even madder than before. The heat from the ground had just dissipated too when Sora came.

"Haha, you're too late, sir," Twelfth mocked Sora. Eleventh didn't speak a word, but rather would let his fighting do the talking. Sora threw a potion into the air and healed everyone. It was a Mega-Potion but the paralysis still affected me thoroughly. I was barely able to stand up against them while everyone else was energized once again even with their wounds.

The four that were down besides me took on Twelfth while Sora and I went up against Eleventh. I tiredly grabbed my Kingdom Key and pointed it at him. "You'll regret coming after me."

I tried stabbing Eleventh but he dodged it and pushed me out of the way. Sora came in (still in his Alice outfit) swinging his blade around Eleventh but he parried every melee attack Sora attempted. After one of the parries, he brought up his pistol and shot a bullet. "Fiery Bullet!" The bullet that was shot exploded into flames and hit Sora which propelled him back a few feet. I got up once again feeling a teeny bit better than before when I was on the ground. I darted at Eleventh in hopes of helping Sora rather than drag him down and smacked him across the head earning a deep glare from him. Sora intervened and with his dress flowing in the wind he was making while moving, he kicked Eleventh in the head too knocking him away from me.

We hoped that was enough but this guy was like a tank in those MMORPGs that have those guys with a whole bunch of HP. That's right, I had the ability Scan! I tapped on Sora's shoulder getting his attention and told him to protect me for a bit. He nod his head in agreement and pulled his Keyblade in front of me in symbolism of devotion. I smiled and used my ability Scan. My eyes glowed green and my right eye shone out some circles with insignia burned into it. I locked onto Eleventh and was able to identify his abilities and attacks. His HP was about 4 bars of Kingdom Hearts II. Wow, a boss with more HP than the Trickmaster in just the second world. Then I noticed I could also see Sora's HP and my friends too. They were pretty low and dangerously near death row.

"Hmph, if that's all you got, you're far from beating me...," Eleventh cracked his neck and knuckles and took a look at us.

(End of Battle Theme)

"Go away, will ya?" Sora pouted. Neither one of us wanted to battle again, it was way too difficult with our current strength. I gasped for air after the paralysis started to effectively wear off while my heart eased into beating normally again. My mind still feeling a bit woozy, I nearly tipped over but Sora caught me just in time. He set me back in place and stared at Eleventh trying to kill his presence.

Eleventh grunted again emotionless, showing no fear of us at all. He took a deep breath sizing us up. He wasn't impressed as he seemed confused about Sora's outfit and... was... impressed by it?! Eleventh blushed harshly.

"Wha-? Why are you blushing?!" Sora became confused too and was about to panic as the taller man approached Sora and kneel down to him.

"You are the perfect woman," Eleventh managed to spew out. "You can fight, and especially that kick. Its form was beautiful and perfect. I'm pretty sure we're meant for each other, no doubt about it." Sora felt a sweat falling down his cheek, feeling a bit awkward about this whole situation.

Twelfth took an attack from William's sword and flew to where Eleventh was, knocking him out of place too. He gave him the death glare but was immediately impeded by another man in white garments whom majestically appeared out of nowhere.

Twelfth snickered at the entrance of the newly white robed man. Was it really necessary to come in this way?

"Oi, Ninth...," Eleventh placed a hand on the man, Ninth. "Why are you here?"

The weird man simply hmphed and flipped his hair, like what the hell is wrong with him.

"Such an extravagant world, full of mystery," the flamboyant man started. "I shall fill it with el-e-gance." He slowly pronounced each syllable of that word just to show some message that he may be into that kind of people. Who knows? Then he pointed at Eleventh. "You have failed your mission, Eleventh, Twelfth. First requests you to be present in his chambers immediately. Tch, pretty sure he wants to P-U-N-I-S-H "punish" you dearly, you hunk of sexiness."

That last few words sent tingles and jolts throughout my body and I was pretty sure all of us wanted out quick. Even Eleventh shrugged and was annoyed at Ninth's disturbing comment. Twelfth just yawned and ignored it somehow. He probably knew how to distract himself from him.

Eleventh gave an annoyed sigh and left into a gleaming portal full of light. Twelfth followed in after and Ninth danced into it.

But before disappearing completely inside, he looked back at Sora and I. "Keep looking cute, Fukato. And boy, do you look so beautiful in that outfit, you kinky crossdresser." We both wanted to vomit but held in our disgust as he gave us a tah-tah.

"I will never wear this again ever in my living life!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

Peter came in checking if we were alright, and indeed we were, just weirded out is all. He made sure that no one else was around before settling down with us. I breathed in harshly due to the poison that was still lingering. How long was it gonna stay? Better not be for long I hope. I faced Sora and asked him if he was okay. He nodded confirming my suspicions. He showed me his cuts and bruises from an earlier fight that had alone with Ace.

"Are you okay?" Donald worriedly asked. He got up and came over to us with a potion in hand. He delicately poured it over the wound and somehow pulled out some bandages to wrap up Sora's arm. "There you go! All rearing to go." Donald softly looked at the area we just fought the Apostles of Light. It was burnt and was slightly smeared with blood.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Peter inquired. "We should head inside before night falls." He ushered us into the castle where Ace resided in unknowing whether or not he could see us.

"NO! Stop! Ace...," a girl in the exact same outfit as Sora screamed. "You've hidden me for weeks now! Let me out! There isn't even any danger is there. You lied to me, lied to me!" She tried to push her way out but the body of Ace didn't budge. His toned body shifted and grabbed her two flinging arms and held them together.

Ace's cold eyes stared blankly at the smaller figure. His breathing slowed down and became quieter. The girl also stopped resisting and stared back at him with fury. But she did the same and her looks softened at the man, hoping one day, there would be a savior to save him. But not "him", someone else.

The scream echoed in the distance from where we were. And it was a girl's voice! I looked back at Peter and his face was wide-eyed as he knew he recognized that voice. "I thought she was dead!" Then he sprinted towards the voice and came in front of a large door. "This is the Queen's Throne Room. Why? Ace had killed her didn't he?"

He teared up a bit hoping he wasn't lying to himself or was just hearing things but we assured him that we too heard it.

The large doors opened and reveal a large and mostly vacant room, excluding the two figures and a throne. The walls were plastered with banners of the Hearts and the banners of swords locking in battle. The two figures faced our direction and one let go of the other. Ace emotionless while the other trembled in fear. The room slowly and steadily brightened up to reveal a girl in the mirror image of Sora's.

"Alice!" And the girl looked at Peter in confusion. She shook her head in disbelief and once more pushed Ace away from her. Peter reached his hands out for her, but pulled himself back as Ace was about to slice his hands off.

"I just don't want to die! So just leave me alone!" Alice cried.

Ace held his spear firmly in his hands directing it at Peter and I slipped past him to grab Alice and run. The man of Hearts instantly grew angry at my decision. I held her hands tightly and Sora, William, Nixon, Donald, and Goofy backed me up.

"We won't let you have your way," said Nixon. And then both Peter and Ace gave us a clear look in their eyes, full of fury. Wait, why Peter!?

Peter chuckled lightly and soon it grew crazily and he snapped. "I try and try and try and try and try and try and try and try AND TRY to protect my girl, my love, but she always rejects me..." By then, I had known where this was going. Peter was also the same, madly in love that it drove him crazy. Ace probably also set this off too, but who really knows?

Alice cried her eyes out as she trembled and couldn't find any words to mutter. She hid her red face behind her arms and bawled over her trapped self, unable to find anything hopeful to confide in.

I wanted to bear some of her distress just enough to allow her to feel free, but I wasn't fit for the job. So I summoned my Kingdom Key and hoped that me protecting her would be at least enough.

Because as of now, everything in this world became clear to me. Alice became trapped between Ace's and Peter's undying and burning love. It had ensnared her for too long that she couldn't find a way out.

But not anymore.

I'll end it here.

We'll end it here.

We'll bring her wish to life, her wish to be free from death.

(Ending Theme: This Love Never Ends by Takeda Kouhei from Kamen Rider Kiva)

Please leave a review and tell me how to improve and where I should improve. Inform me if you like it too.

There will be some actual plot (I think) next chapter around or so. And hey if you like the fight for this chapter, please tell me how you like it and where you don't like it please?

Thank you for reading so far!

Chapter 7: To Grant Your Wish Would be a Miracle


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the views, it tells me that I'm doing pretty good so far (I think). I really appreciate it!

But let's get with the story now, should we?

Chapter 8: To Grant Your Wish Would be a Miracle

Ace turned his head to the side. "What are you doing, Alice? Come here, where it's safe...," All Alice could do was shake her head no. She let out another tear before she hid her face behind my back. "Ooooohhh, maybe I should have taught you better if you were going to disobey me," said Ace. Then, Peter stepped in. He casually walked towards us without a hint of danger hiding in his poker face. Damn he was good at it.

"Come to me, my darling," Peter looked like he slapped a smile on his lips because we weren't affected at all. Okay, maybe he was bad at this poker face. He kept coming at us with slow, even movements without another word until Ace spoke up.

"If you won't come to me, and I can't have you... then you are NOT necessary in my life at all, in ANYONE'S life at all," Ace's eyes became empty and was filled with a void anger. He held his crimson spear firmly in an offensive form.

Alice backed away from us and ran towards a door and disappeared inside, while we were going to fight Peter and Ace. Peter suddenly had a dark aura coming out from him and so did Ace too.

"Ahahahaha," Peter disturbingly laughed.

"Don't make another move!" Donald cried out. It wasn't like Peter nor Ace cared as they stepped forward.

Barriers came up and blocked the door we came from and the door that Alice went through. At that moment, there was no choice but to fight them now.

(Opening Theme: Future Fighter by Ono Kensho and Yoshimasa Hosoya from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V ED 2)

"Just go away... and we won't bother you," Ace announced. Well, it's not like we can when there are BARRIERS blocking our way, and maybe because Sora won't let Alice be hurt due to his personality. "Maybe..." Then what was the point of that? I frowned at him and clenched my Kingdom Key.

(Battle Theme: Danger Zone from Persona 3 Portable)

Ace stabbed his spear into the ground and called out some Heartless, thus appeared a Red Nocturne and a Blue Rhapsody. Peter brought out a trumpet from who knows where and blew into it creating powerful gusts of wind that nearly blown us off the ground. The Red Nocturne spun a bit before launching a small ball of flame at Donald, successfully hitting him and knocking him out (that's how weak he is to me in terms of defense, OK?!). So Donald is out cold and I just stood there and watched it happen, I felt a bit bad since I could have deflected the fireball but can't waste time on it.

"Blizzard!" Nixon called out and a shotgun of ice flew out of the tip of his wand and landed a hit on the Red Nocturne, freezing it completely before it released a heart. Peter blew into his trumpet again and winds blew again knocking me off my feet. Sora and William were unaffected, and Ace used the winds as momentum to strike at Nixon, cutting his left arm. I got back up and casted fire at Ace but he dodged it and stabbed Nixon in the leg forcing him to knee on the ground weeping as blood started flowing from the new wound. I ran towards Ace yelling and swiped at his body but he didn't budge a lot, so I gave a few more swipes before he finally staggered and backed off. William slashed at Peter relentlessly and just as soon as he was going to hit Peter for once, he blew into his brass horns casting another gust of wind that appeared green and white carrying William with it while continuously hitting him. Goofy hit his own head with his shield when the gust of wind carried him and knocked him out too.

"Time to go nighty night, little kids," Peter sarcastically stated. He blew into his horns and a tornado formed in the center of the room picking everyone up, except Ace and himself. As he did that, I stabbed my Kingdom Key into the ground and firmly grasping the handle to keep myself from flying away into the dangerous tornado. Once it ended, Sora was barely able to stand and the others were unconscious. I helped Sora up, turning to face the two yanderes head on. The Blue Rhapsody spun his yellow cap around attempting to scratch me but I guarded it and smashed it to the ground, killing it. From behind the smoke of blackness due to the Blue Rhapsody Heartless, Ace and Peter jumped at me and slammed my body to the ground causing me to wince at the pain of my back. Sora leaped forward and attacked them resulting in them staggering backwards.

"Fukato, get up!" yelled Sora. I placed a hand on my chest feeling my heart beat abnormally as I felt adrenaline rush through my body and sedated all the pain I felt. My breath suddenly felt fast paced and I felt energy pumping inside me. Why the hell did I not feel this when we were fighting against the damn Apostles of Light? Gah, power comes at unexpected times I suppose.

Sora blocked one of Ace's stab and kicked him back but Peter blew into his brass instrument creating winds to strike down from above (like Elwind from Super Smash Bros Wii/3DS). I rolled away from one of the descending balls of wind and threw my Keyblade at Peter knocking his source of magic away from his hands. Sora held his Keyblade with two hands shooting out fireballs at the two hitting Ace on contact. Ace recovered quickly and with his spear muttered something under his breath.

I was barely able to hear it but I caught some of it. "Behol-... o shining glory, unleash... fury," Ace's eyes glowed a deep crimson and his weapon did the same. Ace spun his weapon around himself and started to float in the air. Then he swung his spear around Sora with Sora taking every hit possible and Ace circled the brunette before finishing with a lunge. Sora's body went limp and he fell to the ground in utter defeat.

I paid my attention back at Peter and did a low kick knocking his balance off. Then, I stabbed my Keyblade into his chest and he winced in a horrifying yell and drifted into shock. I pulled it out and looked over at Ace with trembling arms as the adrenaline quickly drained from me as fast as it did coming in.

(Battle Theme End)

"Hmph, I don't have any more time to spare with you clowns, I'll play with you later," Ace smirked and ran off in the direction Alice escaped. Peter was still on the ground, completely looking lifeless. After the battle and the barriers broke, a red orb of light (Kingdom Hearts way of leveling up) flashed around my body. My torso loosened up a bit and my arms felt their original strength back and everyone else woke up, excluding the bunny.

"Where's Ace?" asked Nixon.

"He escaped and left for Alice," I replied.

"Well, should we leave Peter here alone?" Donald point towards the white haired man. "Should we?" I didn't know what to do, what if we did leave him here and he came and attacked us from behind? But then again, it's better than splitting up and getting lost.

I pushed everyone into the next room without further question hoping for the best. Maybe and hopefully I made the right choice leaving Peter unattended.

In the next room, there was a long hallway with a door awaiting at the end. We ran towards it and reached it without any problems. I held out my hand to carefully open the door. The door creaked open revealing a forest with tall grass, logs and trees about. Once we all entered through the door, it disappeared behind us. A scream screeched out of the other end of the forest.

Suddenly and quite randomly, a pink and purple striped human with cat ears became visible grinning devilishly and mischievously at us. He pointed in the direction of the scream and cryptically stated, "The girl in blue is over there, whom you might want to save before she disappears."

"Well, it may be that way, but we don't know our way around here," William replied.

"Tsk, tsk, follow your heart, let it guide you. But you better be quick or it will appear too. Don't be led astray though, for the darkness may also show. And be careful with your left and right, you don't know which is the real light." With that, the cat-human guy vanished without a trace.

"How're we supposed to know which way to go?" Goofy wondered.

"Look!" Donald pointed in front of us.

Heartless appeared, and there were a lot of them, mainly Shadows and Red Nocturnes though. "Let's go!" Sora yelled.

(Battle Theme: Arena from Dynasty Warriors 3)

[Information: Find Alice!]

William threw his sword at the Heartless creating a path for us to take as his sword utterly and effortlessly destroyed anything in its path. That wasn't until it bounced off a Large Body and came flying back at William. He easily caught it and we continued to search for Alice passing and skipping Heartless.

Soon, we came to a split in the path and looked at each other. "Should we split up?" Donald asked me.

"We'll have to, although I don't wanna," I replied. I pointed to the left path and ordered Goofy, Donald, William, and Nixon to follow that direction while Sora and I took the right. They took off and we sprinted our way through mounds of Heartless. Turning at a right, we came face to face with a dead end.

"Ah, man," Sora sighed. "Now we have to go back and head the other way."

We turned around to find two Large Bodies blocking our path with a barrier appearing behind them. I casted fire and Sora circled them while I distracted them. Sora slashed upward (Slapshot Ability) quickly and ferociously and destroyed one with a finishing blow. I casted another fireball at the fat Heartless making it enraged. Sora assisted with another Slapshot but it rushed at me. I raised my Keyblade in the air and brought it down, forcing it to stop. I jumped over it and stabbed it without looking. It dissipated into thin air and the barrier vanished along with it.

"Let's go!" We ran back as fast as we could to catch up with the others on the left path. We arrived at a small open spot where Ace had just defeated Donald and Nixon. Goofy was heavily injured and William was exhausted. Sora and I crossed through the barrier and used a mega-potion to heal everyone. "We're your opponents now!"

Ace laughed at us mockingly, as if he was confident that we couldn't surpass his strength. Ace tapped the ground with the tip of his spear and it evoked fire that blazed the forest. Embers rising from the ground defying gravity gathered around Ace's spear as he gave a dark smile. "You think you'll stop me? As if!"

[Information: Defeat Ace!]

Ace began with a swipe in the air and fire magically appeared in front of him and came at us in a wave motion. I ducked but Sora was hurt by it. The tension rose as the heat did. I sprinted recklessly at him and lunged at him, but he swiftly dodged it and kicked my head sending me flying away a couple of feet. Sora got up and casted fire at him but he drained it with his spear and shifted the loaded magic to me. A large flaming ball came straight at me and exploded.

"Dammit, so fire is ineffective," Sora squinted as his vision started to fade. He was about to fall until William caught him in time and got him back on his feet.

"Hey, don't fall now, you got that?" William smirked, relishing the cool atmosphere he just got. "It's my turn to shine anyways."

"What, are you crazy?" I yelled. "You just got your ass kicked and now you expect to win?"

"Hey, you guys came and helped us out a bit. So it's my turn like the one you had against Leon."

"You are an idiot, a real idiot."

"Will you shut up and just die already?" Ace grumbled. William nodded no and snickered before raising his sword and anticipating Ace's next move. Ace then gently kneed down and took out a crossbow from the back of his belt and shot a bolt at William in the chest. William turned his sword to the flat side and deflected the incoming bolt and subsequently rushed out of pure adrenaline towards Ace, catching him off guard and by surprise.

"This is the finisher," William said, followed by some thoughts. "My finisher that is! Hissatsu: Triple Tornado Assault Dive!" He then spun around three times hitting Ace each round and ended with a slash upward which drove him into the air and falling back down to lacerate Ace to the floor.

Ace let out a grunt and fell down unconscious.

'We... we won!'

(Battle Theme End)

Flurries of red light shone around everyone and we all felt revitalized. "Yes! We're done here I hope." Nixon shouted. "Ah, do you understand what's going her though?" He tapped me on my shoulders and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hm...?" I stared at him blankly. I felt like I forgot something, something important.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, worrying about my actions.

"Oh, I'm fine...," I pretended to laugh it off, but something bugged me. It etched itself inside me like it felt like it had been there for so long. 'Was I forgetting something? No, it was I wanted to forget it.'

"Guhhh, guys! Where's Alice?" Goofy pointed out. We all gasped as we had forgotten her absence.

'Was it that that I forgot? No, it wasn't either.' I sighed as we had just lost sight of our target. As soon as we were ready to depart in search of Alice, the cat-human hybrid appeared in front of us.

"Hello again," the young teen waved at us with his cheeky grin. "If you're worried about her, you needn't suffer. She's in another world now, so here you won't find her."

"Well, aren't you worried about her?" Sora questioned.

The cat made a snide chuckle as he waved us off. "Let me tell you a story, one that you won't find anywhere else. One so full of doubt, and it's so stout, I'll tell you my view."

I stared at him just as I was at Nixon. Finally, I snapped out of my trance and replied, "Sure, let's hear it."

"Haha, that's nice to hear but as far as I can see, you don't have much time to spend here, correct? You're trying to find what is yours, which is out there, correct?"

I turned my head in confusion. 'How could he know what we want.'

"Well, I wouldn't want to stop you on your journey so how about you revisit sometime soon, maybe then you'll have time to stay and play and free time to consume."

Suddenly, Jiminy Cricket jumped out of Sora's pocket and ran over to the cat (oh yeah, he was here too). "How about you give me the story and they can read it later? Does that sound fine?"

The cat chuckled and wholeheartedly smiled at Jiminy's gesture. "That is fine, but promise me one thing, keep track of everyone's journeys. It may later become of use and maybe they will remember these fond memories."

"I promise." Jiminy smiled and went back into Sora's pocket. Fond memories huh. Do I have any? Maybe recent ones only. Oh yeah, I forgot something didn't I? What was it?

 _Keep smiling, okay?_

Oh..., that's what. I haven't done that sincerely ever since we left Traverse Town.

"Fukato... Fukato... FUKATO!" Sora screamed in my ear. I snapped out of my thoughts and was frightened by the sudden loudness of Sora's voice. "We're going so come on."

As we passed the forest, we came out into the path that led us back to the Bizarre Room. There we took a stop as the doorknob yawned and lectured us on how loud we were. The cat, whom told us his name was Boris Airay, led us out to not disturb the knob anymore.

We came into the room where we fell down and the fireplace still burned as it was before, not that I noticed it but Nixon did. There was also a clock placed above it and it stroke the 12th hour and cooed. Light immediately shone out of it revealing a keyhole and the Kingdom Key appeared in my hands. It pushed itself towards the hole and light gleamed out of the tip of my Keyblade and locked the keyhole. The light died out and the room returned to normal.

"Whoa, what was that? Was that the mentioned Keyhole?" Donald wondered. Goofy nodded to ensure that it must've been.

"This is the end of where I get to see you off, have a wonderful safe trip," Boris stated.

"Yeah, we'll be safe," I said smiling at him. He let out a stifled chuckle as he vanished in thin air.

The save point shined like normal and we all stepped on it disappearing into the light.

I took a step forward and we stepped on the metallic floor of the cockpit of our Gummi Ship. I was tired but it was only 5 pm. Although on Wonderland, it had struck 12, our time was different.

"So, who's going to make dinner?" Sora asked.

"Why not you? You can cook right Sora?" I poked his waist playfully.

"No, I can't cook at all okay, only waffles and pancakes! How about you?!" He laughed and pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, Fukato can cook really well, it's like his waifu material as he's always mistaken as a girl thanks to the way he does his hair," William laughed really hard as he joked. I kicked him in his stomach and felt my blood boiling. He glared at me and hid away in his bedroom before he called out, "You better call me out for dinner too."

"Ah huh, we'll see," I said as I grabbed some ingredients for curry from the fridge inside the Gummi Ship's kitchen.

"Wow, what're you making, Fukato?" Sora curiously inquired.

"Curry," I simply uttered.

Sora immediately jumped up and down with glimpses of sparkles in his deep water blue irises. I sighed as no one was to find out about my cooking skills. Every time anyone saw me with my packed lunch, I would always disregard it as my mom made it. But then came one day Nixon and William to my house (or rather apartment).

I couldn't help but smile at Sora's giddy attitude about me cooking. It was intriguing and funny at the same time, and besides Sora seemed like the type to make anyone laugh no matter how serious the situation is. Maybe I was getting a new perspective of him from this wish? Maybe I'll learn something from him.

As I finished the curry and rice, I told Sora to call everyone down for dinner. I set the 6 seater table for us and patiently waited. Eventually everyone came down and Sora, without a doubt, would scream something when he would taste my food. Sora sat his energetic self down and grabbed a bowl of rice and curry and took a bite. His eyes immediately fluttered wide open as he cried and sobbed over the taste.

"I-I-It's so gooooood!" Sora sobbed. "You have to teach me sometime!" I chuckled.

"Sure, when we have time," I answered.

After dinner with everyone, we all went to sleep and Chip and Dale took over with autopilot. I laid on my temporary bed (until we would get back home) and stared out the window taking in the beautiful scenery of the Lanes Between. Soon, my vision blurred and I fell unto my fatigue.

 _Hey, I told you we would meet again._

That voice. It's that boy's voice. I opened my eyes to be blinded by light and then the boy walked to me. Stand in front of me, he smiled genuinely and I couldn't help but also smile back.

"Would you like to remember something?" The boy asked.

I pondered on that question. Did I want to remember something?

"It's really important to you, I promise!" He said.

My eyes darted to the ground unable to find an answer to his question. He looked at me sadly but then brightened up with, "It's ok, it doesn't have to be now, besides there's someone needing to talk to you right now."

"Eh, who?" I queried on his statement. He just pointed behind me and left without another word. I faced where he was pointing at and light engulfed me.

"Guwahhh...," I groaned as I got out of bed.

"Fukato, there's trouble!" Sora yelled.

"Ehhhh!? What is it?" I asked while I clumsily ran over to the cockpit following Sora.

Donald was there standing with his hands crossed as he was very stressed about something. I was about to ask but Sora interrupted me answering my questions. "We missed our world by a bit and now we're off course! The ship won't respond and we lost contact with Cid, Chip, and Dale. We don't know what to do!"

"Then you expect me to know what to do!" I sweatdropped. "Well then where are we headed?"

Donald answered, "It's this world." The world appeared on the screen and it reminded me of home. But it wasn't as it mainly showed the tower of Tokyo. William, Nixon, and Goofy entered the room not long after. We looked up from the monitor and saw we were about to crash into said world.

"Gwaaa-ohhh, do something quick Donald!" Goofy freaked out and panicked as he covered his own eyes with his hands.

"You guys get ready for a crash landing!" Sora shrieked.

Everyone stumbled and we were ejected from the Gummi Ship and into the world. Light emerged and took us in blinding us in the process.

I woke up to the sound of car engines loudly roaring the streets as I blankly searched the dark alleyway (as far as I could make out) with my eyes. It was sort of dark and no one was near me. Not a single person I knew was here. No Donald, Goofy, William, Nixon, or Sora in sight.

I stood up and attempted to walk out of the alleyway. I held onto the rails to get a hold of myself as pain seared throughout me. I squinted around trying to make out the signs in the darkness of the city. In the far distance was the Tokyo Tower, so no doubt this was Japan. I stumbled around looking for a recognizable sign of any sorts but came across nothing.

A good ten minutes later, I found a cafe with a chalk sign out front. I read it carefully in Japanese. Good thing I was Japanese. Oh god, how are William, Nixon, and basically everyone else doing without me here then?! They don't even know the language!

I reread it again as I was lost in my train of thoughts and it read: Anteiku.

Fuck. Why are we in this world...?

(Ending Theme: Fight Together by Namie Amuro from One Piece Opening 14)

Chapter 9: Crossover Wish 1: The World of Them Part 1

If you know what this new world is, please mind telling me? I mean of course I know what it is, but leave a beautiful review in place of your answer (maybe integrate it into your review actually). Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter, although it took a while.

I am terribly sorry for not updating regularly but with my grades dropping, I was forced to do make-up work and it was a lot! But still thank you if you stuck it this far! Hope it was worth reading!


End file.
